


Losing a game doesn't mean Losing at life

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Losing a game doesn't mean Losing at life

The whistle blew and the spirit were not satisfied with the point. They did their thing with the fans and headed back to the locker room. Ali was usually the last one out there interacting and signing autographs for the fans. She eventually headed towards the locker room and the second she was safely inside her smile dropped and she remembered how shit that game was. 

The team did their thing, showered, packed, mostly in silence and got on the bus when they were ready. They were driving back tonight and giving the team off tomorrow. Ash beat Ali to the bus and sat in her seat, the seat behind Ali. They didn't double up because they weren't rookies anymore and as much as they loved each other's contact, it could wait if being comfortable on a bus was the alternative. 

Ali got on the bus with her headphones in and went to her seat. Right before she sat down she gave Ash a small smile and Ash returned it. Ali took her seat in front of Ash, she was the last one on the bus so the bus started moving. Ash leaned her hand over the seat inbetwen the two head rests and gave Ali a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. She then moved her hand and poked her head in between the two head rests and turned to face Ali. Ali turned her head and they looked into each other's eyes for a couple seconds explaining and understanding without words that it was a horrendous performance but it was okay they had to move on. Ali broke into a small smile and ash leaned forward and kissed her forehead. They weren't about PDA, especially not in front of the team. But the bus was dark and it was physically impossible for Ash to not show Ali affection in one way or another. Ashlyn pulled back and retreated to her seat. The bus ride continued and they both fell asleep, the whole bus was asleep basically. 

They got back to the Spirit HQ and got off the bus. Ashlyn got off after Ali but found her bag and Ali's as Ali was talking to the coach. She waited as everyone got their stuff and left. Ali finished and came up to her as Ash nodded her head towards her car. Ali got in the car and Ash loaded their bags and got in too. 

She put the key in the ignition and let out a sigh. She moved her right hand that was covering the gear stick to her girlfriends left cheek and stroked it softly. 

"You alright princess?" 

Ali just nodded and lifted her shoulder to her face to let ash know she appreciated the gesture. Ash nodded and moved her hand to the gear stick and started driving. She kept her hand on the gear stick after finding the right radio channel but turning it down. 

Ali reached over and pick up Ashlyn's hand and put it on her thigh and held it there. She intertwined their fingers and they stayed like that the whole ride home. Ashlyn would occasionally bring Ali's hand to her lips to peck them softly. Neither was really angry, just bummed. 

They got home and ash carried all their stuff to their room and let Ali get ready for bed first as Ash sat on their bed and checked her phone. As Ali came out Ash stood to meet her and pulled her in tight from her lower back and kissed her. She lingered. Pulled back and pecked her again. She smiled her dimple smile and Ali sighed. The sigh turned into a smile and she pecked Ash again and said "hurry". 

Ashlyn did as told and within minutes she was in bed with Ali. Ali turned to face her as soon as she got in bed and got as close as she could so they could feel each other's breaths on their faces and they'd kiss every time they both puckered their lips they were so close. 

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other. Then Ali started biting Ashlyn's bottom lip. Ashlyn then moved her hand to Ali's cheek and started giving her deeper kisses. Ali eventually swung her leg over ash and straddled her. She kept their faces close. Ash smiled her huge dimple smile and Ali sat up. 

"Why are you smiling like that you dork"

"Because I'm happy"

"We just lost a game we should've won"

"Yeah I know that. But that's professional Ash. Now is everyday ash and I am happy"

Ali Just furrowed her brows. 

"I'm upset we lost and I'm upset we played like shit. But I'm over it. I'm happy I have the sexiest person I've ever laid my eyes on sitting on me right now" and her dimple smile returned. 

Ali playfully smacked Ashlyn's chest and looked down. Ashlyn moved a hand from Ali's ass and used it to lift her chin to look at Ashlyn in the eyes. Even after all this time Ashlyn still knew what to say and when to catch her off guard and make Ali blush. 

"There she is" and Ashlyn used her elbow to prop her up then ended up moving to sit against the headboard of their bed with Ali still on her lap. Now their heads were level. 

"God damn I must have some game because you my princess are beautiful. *peck* So beautiful.*peck* The most beautiful. *peck*"

Ali just smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. She lingered enough for Ashlyn to move her hand to Ali's check and deepen the kiss. They heatedly made out for a while until Ali started rocking her hips into Ash and didn't even realize until she heard a moan escape from Ashlyn's lips. She realized and slowed everything down until they were back to planting soft kisses on each other, Ashlyn still breathing a little fast. Ali loved that she had that effect on her. She cracked into a smile. 

"To be continued stud. We both need some rest" 

Ashlyn groaned inwardly but knew she was right. They never really had sex after they played because of exhaustion. Unless it was a big win or either or did something big. 

Ali turned her back to Ashlyn's front and Ashlyn cuddled up close. She moved hair from the side of Ali's face and kissed her right by her ear "night babe"

"Night. This will resume tomorrow"

And with that Ali and Ash went to sleep with a smile.


End file.
